Heaven or Hell
by del-kaidin
Summary: Oh just your typical Kagome caught Inu Yasha with Kikyou, and if you think that yea right....
1. Default Chapter

Ok so I've watched Kikyou's Kiss & Kagome's Voice and that other one where there in the forest with the death plant and one too many fan fic with this scenario. Here is my take on the thing.  
  


**Heaven or Hell**

  
  
She watched as he took the other woman in his arms, his head resting lightly on her shoulder he spoke. Kagome couldn't actually hear what Inu Yasha was saying to Kikyou but she could guess. Most likely a promise to go to hell with her. She watched with silent tears streaming down her cheeks as he raised his head, only to lower it to the lips of the long dead miko. It wasn't the first time this scene had played out before her. The first time she was held by Kikyou's soul skimmers. She felt herself falling, giving into her pain and anguish, then from somewhere came a raging, fierce, extreme anger. Straightening her shoulders, she stepped forward, with each step she willed strength into her spine. She almost faltered when she heard the woman's voice ask the same question.   
  
"Will you go with me to hell, Inu Yasha?"   
  
At her exasperated sigh two faces turned to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but her voice cut him off. "For God's sake give it a rest, would ya Kikyou. You are nothing but a porcelain doll with a pull tab. Do you ever say anything original? Or is it all ways either 'Will you go to hell with me?' or 'Do you prefer that girl to me?' And ya wanna know something? I've been a door mat. Oh that isn't your fault. That is entirely mine, and not only do I admit it, I'd like to thank you for finally making me see it. But, before Inu Yasha answers that question, don't you think all his options should be spelled out?" She watched the stunned expressions as both tried to figure out some of her speech.   
  
She moved forward, standing behind Inu Yasha she grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. "I mean if your going to only give him one option, well that's just not right." Her hands dropped to his chest, balling her fist into the collar of his red hiori she smiled at the stunned woman behind him. "He needs to know what he's got in heaven." With a hard yank she pulled the startled hanyou to her. Her lips captured his, her tongue brushing across his lips demanding entry. As his lips parted, her tongue began to duel with his in an ancient dance. Her hands released the fabric to move up around his neck, as her arms crossed behind his neck her hands twined into the silk that was his hair. Arching in to him she let him feel the length of her against him. Breaking the kiss she looked into his startled smoky golden eyes. "And that Inu Yasha, is how a real live girl kisses her man. Now you can ask him Kikyou." Turning she left not waiting to hear the question repeated or answered she'd said her peace.   
  
  
  
Reviews welcomed. 


	2. Inu Yasha's Side of the Story

Inu Yasha's Side Of The Story  
  
I wrapped my arms around Kikyou, promising as always to protect her. It's hard for me to hold her, the stench of death fills my senses. I'm just a hanyou and a dead girl, I guess, is better than none. She was after all nice to me even when alive, it's not her fault Naraku tricked us and I ended up pinned to a tree for fifty years. Lifting my head from her shoulder I place my lips on her, suppressing the shudder that wants to go through me. There is no passion, no fire and our lips remain closed. There is more to a kiss, there just has to be, otherwise why would that lech of monk always be chasing girls. Will he go after Kagome, when I'm gone? He better not. She pulls back and looks at me.   
  
"Will you go with me to hell, Inu Yasha?"   
  
I'm about to answer when I hear a very exasperated sigh, turning my head I see Kagome. I know that look, I'm gonna get sat till I can't move for a week. What she's not mad at me? All her anger is direct towards Kikyou. I listen trying to puzzle out what she's saying. Porcelain doll with a pull tab, Ok I know what a porcelain doll is but pull tab? Door mat? OK I know what that is, why would she say she was a door mat?   
  
She's moved behind me and through my hiori I feel the warmth of her hands. With a tug on one shoulder and push on the other I know she wants me to turn around. I do and am facing her, god she's beautiful when she's angry. The flash of fire from the depths of those blue eyes. Huh? Why does she have her hands balled into my hiori? Heaven? What does she mean by that?   
  
Her lips, well I guess capture is the best word, mine. Her breath is warm on my cheek, her tongue brushes across my lips and I open my lips granting the access she demands. As her tongue plunders my mouth, I enjoy the sweetness, warmth and passion of hers. I feel her arms move behind my neck, her hands twining in my hair, holding me close she arches into me. God, I could die now a very happy hanyou. But I want more, no not want need more. She pulls her lips from mine and I see something in her eyes I never thought to see in any females eyes, desire for me. "And that Inu Yasha, is how a real live girl kisses her man. Now you can ask him Kikyou."   
  
I watch her walk away. Her man? Could she really mean it? Kikyou's cold hand touches my back, this time I don't suppress the shudder. "You prefer that girl over me?" Kagome was right she does seem to always ask the same few questions. I look at the dead priestess over my shoulder. "I owe you vengeance for your death Kikyou, and I will extract that for you, but my life that is my own. I did love you once, but you are dead and I'm not. It is time I rejoined the living. And to answer your question, yes I do prefer that girl over you. Good bye Kikyou." I start to run after the girl from the future, hopefully she still wants me.   
  
  
  
Well for those that asked, there it is. Inu Yasha's side of the story. So let me know what you think. 


End file.
